Memorias
by sofismer00
Summary: después de 3 años desde el incidente en el ARK, Shadow vuelve a encontrarse con su vijo rival, Sonic, y se llevara una sorpresa que ha cambiado la vida de todos los amigos del erizo celeste que al igual le cambiará a él. SONADOW si no les gusta no se molesten en leer.
1. Prólogo

**holaaaaa a todos soy Sofii, bueno soy nueva en esto y he decidido que voy a escribir un sonadow, porfavor si no les gusta no se molesten en leerlo. me encatarian reviews de como es que les parece que escribo etso solo es el prólogo, y las otras histprias que tenía las borre xq no me gustaró, bueno espero que les guste. **

* * *

Prólogo-Memorias

* * *

Todo comenzó 50 años atrás, pero nadie supo lo que en realidad había ocurrido. La criatura negra corria y corria, junto con su mejor amiga. Se encontraban lejos de donde ahora nosotros nos encontramos; ¿Pero donde? se preguntaran ustedes, y con gusto les contare. Los dos seres tan inocentes ya hacían en los cielos, no, más allá de ellos. En las estrellas. La colonia espacial llamada 'ARK' para nosotros y hogar para otros. un lugar en donde un científico

llevaba a cabo sus investigaciones junto con sus compañeros, el Doctor Gerald Robotnik. Pero ustedes ya se preguntaran, ¿Quienes son esos seres que corrían por sus vidas? Ya lo mencionaré. El ser más inocente era una niña, una niña de cabellos dorados cual sol, y ojos azules como el mismo cielo. Su nombre era María Robotnik, nieta del gran científico. y aunque sea difícil de creer, el otro ser era bastante distinto a nosotros, humanos. Un erizo, si como lo he mencionado un erizo negro al igual que la misma noche que se extendía y jamás desaparece en la galaxia, Betes rojas decoraban y contrastaba tal oscuridad, color carmín, pero lo más importante, sus ojos. Esos ojos que te desafiaban al momento en que se cruzaban con cualquier mirada, tan rojos como la más pura e inocente sangre.

Volviendo a la historia, ambos, erizo y niña, corrían de el peligro que se avecinaba. G.U.N (unidades de las guardas de las naciones, en español. Guardian Units of Nations, en inglés) la armada que lo perseguía sin razón alguna o por lo menos no una muy buena. Su misión, destruir a la forma de vida perfecta, Shadow The Hedgehog, ese erizo negro de vetas rojas, el cual no tenía ni la más misma intención de destrucción...hasta que la tragedia ocurrió. Una bala, un disparo, una muerte, eso fue todo lo que cambió a aquel erizo. Su mejor amiga, salvando su vida dando la suya propia, cuando él fue creado para salvar a la inocente niña. Pero lo único que podía hacer era observar desde la cápsula donde se encontraba atrapado, como su amiga perdía la vida poco a poco, y como su promesa fue su último suspiro.

50 años después nuestro oscuro erizo volvió, había estado encerrado por todos esos años dormido en una mísera capzula, en los cuarteles de los asesinos de los perteneciente a la G.U.N. Hubo caos y venganza de parte del erizo perteneciente a las sombras, hasta que fue detenido o al menos ayudado a recapacitar por la causa de un erizo color celeste tal agua. Pero esa es una historia que no vamos a tocar demasiado. Nuestra historia ocurrió 3 años después del incidente en el ARK, después de que nuestro supuesto Shadow murió al salvar tantas vidas. Pero no nada fue como eso, esta historia se desarrollará en cómo Shadow tomará la sorpresa que ocurrirá después de 5 años de no ver a su viejo rival...Esto es Memorias.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí mi primercapitulo que lo termine a las 12 de la noche, la inspiracion me llega trade ^^ . por cierto en el prólogo dice que pasan 5 años después del incidente en el ARK, pero solo son 3 ok, pero no pude por alguna estraña y desconocida razón cambier el numero en el prólogo por más que lo intente y bueno aquí el capi espero que lo disfruten. Dejen reviews ^^. SONADOW no lo leas si no te gusta, no acepto comentarios criticando mi escritura, si comentarios para mejorarla y ssaber en que me fallo pero no de criticar mi historia, gracias. :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 1- No te Recuerdo**

* * *

Shadow despertó de golpe, el sueño que había presenciado había causado su inesperado abrir de ojos. El sueño, no completamente un sueño, les podría decir yo, más bien un recuerdo. El incidente en su viejo y antiguo hogar rondaba por su cabeza, nuevamente comenzaba a tener pesadillas con esa base espacial. Lo impresionante, no era el típico y terrible sueño de María perdiendo su vida lentamente, claro que no. Sus recuerdos estaban basados, no en 50 años atrás, en 5 años que solo habían transcurrido desde su supuesta 'muerte.' Los últimos momentos de su batalla contra la gran criatura llamada 'final hazard,' y el último segundo al cual vio a Sonic. Cada momento que su cuerpo comenzaba a caer en la atmósfera, se escuchaba un grito, su nombre 'Shadow' pero siempre despertaba en ese preciso momento sin saber el dueño de aquella llamada. Cada vez que abría los ojos se encontraba sudando, agitado y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Por más extraño que les parezca a este pequeño color noche, siempre se le cruzaba el color del cielo por la mente, sus ojos color esmeralda eran una de las cosas que más le impresionaba de ese ser tan rápido como la misma luz. Sus erizos color celeste tan perfectos como el mismo mar. Su guantes y sus comunes zapatos rojos, su crisma. La más bella sonrisa que amas lograras encontrar. Todo. Cualquier cosa que pensara sobre él era perfecta...Un momento. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Shadow? ¿No se suponía que odiaba a Sonic? además de ser su rival, y bueno….hombre. (no me mal interpreten en esto, no estoy en contra de ningún tipo de relaciones como esta, sino no escribiría este sonadow XD.)

"¿Pero qué carajos es lo que me pasa? No dejo de pensar en él" pensaba constantemente "Además ya han pasado 3 años desde la última vez"

El azabache quedó sentado en su cama por varios minutos, sus manos en su cabeza y sus codos reposando sobre sus rodillas. A pesar de que el plazo del tiempo no fue tan largo, para nuestro erizo parecieron ser horas y horas de absolutamente nada. Finalmente el oji-carmín se decidió por levantarse y salir a dar una pequeña caminata, pensaba que un poco de aire fresco le haría bien.

Así pasó y transcurrieron un par de horas antes de que llegara a un bello claro, con un gigantesco, hermoso y frondoso árbol el cual poseía a una criatura celeste durmiendo en el.

Nuestro gran héroe azulado se encontraba dormido en el medio del claro, junto al gran árbol. Poco había sido probable que se percibiera de la presencia del azabache, y así fue como paso, ni encuenta de la aparición de su viejo rival que aparentaba estar muerto 5 años atrás. Shadow camino hasta donde el erizo celeste se encontraba. Sonic al escuchar pasos alrededor de su plácido ser, comenzó a despertar.

Los ojos esmeralda se toparon con los carmesi. Shadow pensó que sorprendería al erizo al momento que descubriera que en realidad jamás murió. Pero no.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, 'Faker'- dijo el azabache.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó Sonic.

En un principio, Shadow creyó que todo era cuestión de una estúpida broma, pero definitivamente había algo diferente sobre el erizo color mar. Sus ojos no contenía la misma ironía y testarudez de antes, parecían más inocentes, y no contenían esa felicidad que antes les hacían brillar.

-No estoy para bromas, Sonic-

-¿C-como sabes m-mi n-nombre?¿Q-quién eres?- el erizo azul tartamudeo.

Sonic no parecía él mismo, comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar pegado contra el tronco. Sus ojos contenían miedo, ¿Pero por qué? se preguntaba Shadow y supongo que ustedes también. Algo muy extraño del erizo héroe, el miedo nunca se encontraba en sus ojos tan fácilmente, ni siquiera cuando se acercaba al agua. Shadow lo miraba algo extrañado, y confundido. Sus ojos sangre penetraban las esmeraldas de Sonic. Cada vez que el erizo articulaba una palabra sus ojos tenían que estar clavados en los tuyos, para hacerte saber quién en realidad es, no era alguien que no enfrenta las cosas. Pero su mirada asesina parecía estar asustado el pequeño erizo azul.

-¡Ya para con este broma erizo!¡Acaso no me reconoces!- la voz del azabache se alzó por los aires, causando que el el inocente Sonic comenzará a temblar.

Algo aún más extraño, Sonic parecía inseguro de sí mismo, eso jamás había pasado en 3 años atrás. Lágrimas brotaron descontroladamente del erizo azul. ¿Lagrimas? Shadow en su vida lo había visto así, asustado, inocente y perdido. El oji-esmeralda se sentó en el suelo, acurrucado en aquel árbol, sus brazos abrazaban sus rodillas, en donde escondía su cabeza. Sus ojos cerrados fuerementes, y lágrimas escapando de ellos. El joven erizo comenzó a gritar entre llantos.

-¡No estoy bromeando!¡No te conozco!¡Y se te conocí, no te recuerdo!¡dejame en paz!¡Dejame solo, siempre estoy solo es todo es mejor cuando estoy solo!-

Sus lágrimas no cesaban pero finalmente, Shadow se dio cuenta que era mejor irse de ese lugar, definitivamente no era una broma.

Ya había pasado casi un años desde que su 'hermano mayor' no estaba con ellos, definitivamente lo extrañaba. Había decidido varias cosas en ese tiempo, jamás volvería a volar su amado avión, no le traía demasiados recuerdos sobre él. También se dedicó a estudiar una carrera en mecánica, como siempre lo había deseado, pero no era lo mismo vivir sin su querido amigo. Ya nadie era el mismo sin la carisma y la felicidad de aquel erizo azul. Su amiga Amy, había decidido mudarse por un tiempo, para ahora ya tenía pareja y estudiaba como cocinera. Fue increíble cómo siguió con su vida, después del accidente de su amado erizo, ya no tan amado se había enamorado de alguien que la hacía olvidar todo esa tragedia, pero aún así no era la misma de antes. Por el otro lado, su amigo el equidna, Knuckles, seguía como guardián de la esmeralda maestra, pero extrañaba pelearse con el idiota del azul. ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? yo ustedes querrán saber, pues en eso mismo se encontraba pensando el pequeño zorro de dos colas. Tail estaba en su taller, una foto de su viejo amigo Sonic había caído de una de las repisas más altas y también escondida, demostrando su contenido. Él y su hermano mayor Sonic, el cual jamás volvería a ver.

Tails salió de su taller para comprar un par de aparatos que necesitaba para un nuevo proyecto en el cual se encontraba trabajando. Dicha imagen se encontraba en su mano, y las lágrimas resbalaban de poco a poco en cámara lenta. ya llevaba tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido de cómo ocurrió aquella tragedia, todo fue…

Los pensamientos del pequeño zorro fueron interrumpidos por el sentir de algo chocar contra él, o más bien alguien. La pequeña criatura anaranjada cayó al suelo, no le importaba lastimar se a él mismo, pero se esforzó por que aquella fotografía no cayera de sus pequeñas manos. Volteó hacía el ser que había impactado con él. Un erizo color azabache de vetas carmín. Alguien a quien jamás creyó ver otra vez. Shadow ya se encontraba frente a sus ojos, el supuesto difunto estaba vivo y caminando perfectamente justo delante de él.

-¡S-Shadow!- fue lo único que el zorro articuló.

-Miles, que sorpresa verte, veo que tu no te has olvidado de mi- dijo refiriéndose a su acontecimiento con el erizo azul.

-creí que...bueno..-

-estaba muerto, no- completó- pero tengo una pregunta para ti zorro-

Tres años sin verse y así es como llega, sin explicaciones de su parte y con preguntas, algunas cosas jamás cambian, no importa cuantas veces mueras.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-(Sof: mucho después de todo han pasado 3 años)

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre al Faker? parecía querer me jugar una mala broma al principio, pero de pronto comenzó a asustarse como niño pequeño-

Los ojos del zorro bajaron para mirar al suelo, no había hablado de Sonic en un buen tiempo y sinceramente no quería hacerlo. Pero tenía que explicarle a Shadow que lo que Sonic esta haciendo no se trataba de ninguna clase de broma. Si no una terrible y cruel realidad.

-Él no sabe quiénes somos, nadie de nosotros, no nos recuerda y jamá lo hará- Lágrimas y llanto llenaron al zorro, Shadow quede impresionado, solo un poco. Por lo escuchado parecía que Sonic había perdido la memoria, ¿pero cuando y como? Una gran duda, y un gran cambio inesperado en la vida de aquel miembro de la noche.

* * *

**se que no esta largo pero me esforce en el, continuara. **


	3. Chapter 2

Perodn si me tarde tanto en subir este capitulo, es que estube muy ocupada y sinceramnete no tenía ideas en la cabeza aparte de que ahora se me complica más escribir en español, ahora encuentro mucho más sencillo el escriv¡bir en ingles pero aún así intentare escribir este fic aunque no prometo que lo haga rapido bueno espero que les guste perosonajes pertenecen a SEGA y si no te gusta sonadow no leas, me encantaria que me dieran reviews si es que quieren...disfruten el cap

* * *

Capítulo 2- como todo ocurrió Sangre, mucha sangre alrededor. El erizo color celeste ya hacia inconsciente en medio de los escombros de su última batalla, todo había sida tan rápido, como el mismo erizo. Fue casi dos años después de la pelea en el ARK, pero esta vez Sonic no tuvo tanta suerte. La pelea no fue muy importante, ni difícil. Todo había comenzado en un día muy común, bueno un día en que Sonic y sus amigos tendrían que enfrentar al viejo doctor Robotnik o mejor conocido como Eggman. Ya era de noche y el ser más rápido existente peleaba contra los robots; ya le parecía aburrido pelear cada cuantos días con el mismo psicópata y nunca tener un real desafío. -eso es todo lo que tienes cara de huevo- dijo Sonic al momento en que planteaba una patada al robot con el cual se encontraba peleando. Se encontraba en la nueva base del doctor, le había ocupado algo de tiempo para lograr descubrir su actual ubicación, pero ahora no lo detendría nada para destruirla. Estaban unos 50 metros baja la tierra, en donde sorprendentemente Eggman había logrado construir su base. Sonic ya peleaba con su más nuevo y reciente invento, 'The final-Egg' irónico el huevo final, eso no sonaba tan aterrador después de todo, y aparte de que no tenía ninguna forma de huevo, aún así era llamado 'the final-egg' algo ridículo y divertido para el erizo azul. Eggman estaba frustrada ya que su 'gran' creación estaba siendo destruida tan fácilmente, pero su plan B no fallaría, no si lograba encerrar a su peor enemigo en su pronto destruida base. El doctor sentado en su pequeña y redonda nave comenzó a volar a la salida, estaba apunto de escapar; Sonic nota el repentino intento de escape de su enemigo, cosa que lo distrajo un segundo, la oportunidad del robot para plantarle un fuerte golpe al ahora dorado erizo( por estar en su super forma) mandandolo a volar con fuerza a unos de los pilares que mantenían a la base estable de cualquier forma de colapso. Para mala suerte de Sonic, Eggman había logrado salir de aquella base con facilidad, pero eso no era lo peor. El pilar en cual nuestro héroe había sido azotado comenzó a romperse, Sonic al realizar esto comenzó a volar hasta la salida; no tenía que preocuparse de destruir el robot si salía a tiempo, ya que este sería destruido con la misma base. Sonic nunca tomó en cuenta que la supuesta máquina podría ser un obstáculo para su salida de ese lugar. -Que rayos-!- exclamó Sonic al momento que sintió como el gigante Robot lo jalaba dentro de la base apunto de derrumbarse. Era una misión suicida, el robot pensaba quedarse e impedir que nuestro héroe escapara del lugar, para por fin causar la victoria de su creador. Rocas comenzaron a caer, no había demasiado tiempo, pero el erizo azul no tenía otro opción más que luchar contra el robot, esperando que no se colapsara todo la estructura sobre él. Volando y golpeando a la gran máquina que aún no se daba por vencida, más sin embargo no le era muy difícil golpearla continuamente, pronto el robot caería y él podría salir del lugar victorioso. Pero jamás espero que el robot colapsara sobre él mismo, hubo polvo gracias a la fuerte caída de la gran masa de metal, Sonic logró moverse un poco antes de que todo cayera sobre él, pero el robot lo había jalado de una pierna atrapandolo. El dolor se extendía por toda su pierna derecha, seguramente gravemente herida, cosa que no le gustaba a Sonic. El erizo ya había sido herido en la pierna causando que no pudiera correr por un plazo de tiempo, algo que lo volvía loco. Por ahora estaba atrapado, después de unos minutos de tratar de sacar su pierna de los escombros lo logro, pero la estructura sobre él se hacía más débil cada segundo. Ya había perdido bastante sangre y comenzó a sentir los efectos de ello, intentó levantarse solo fracasando, pero aún así no se dio por vencido, no renunció. Se arrastró por algo así una hora, estaba ya cerca de la salida, ya cuarta metros arriba de donde originalmente se encontraba peleando, aún así el robot seguía visible. Lo malo fue lo siguiente, lo que cambió la vida del erizo para siempre, un disparo fue todo, el disparo del robot que supuestamente estaba acabado, pero con suficientes fuerzas para un último disparo, el cual causó toda la estructura comenzar a derrumbarse. Sonic trató protegerse de todas las rocas que venían, pero no pudo protegerse del golpe en la cabeza que recibió causando que quedara inconsciente y perdiendo su super forma, dejandolo en los escombros de su última batalla. Tails ya estaba preocupado de que su hermano mayor no saliera del lugar, en un momento logró visualizar a Eggman escapando, estaba dispuesto a seguirle pero la tardanza de Sonic al salir lo detuvo. Algo malo debió de haber ocurrido si Sonic aún no salía, decidió esperar algo más de tiempo, confiaba en su amigo azul, el zorro de dos colas continuó con su antigua trabajo, distrayendo por alrededor de una hora, en fuerte ruido fue el que lo regresó a la realidad, polvo salía de la entrada hacia la base. -Sonic!- grito tails preocupado. El pequeño zorro corrió hasta dicha entrada, angustiado de lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a su hermano. Tails estaba dispuesto a bajar al lugar para buscar al erizo, pero no había entrada, todo se había derrumbado. -oh no…- exclamó el zorro al mismo tiempo que sacaba su comunicador- Knuckles, necesito que pidas ayuda rápido!- grito Tails. El sonido de alguien hablado por el transmisor se escucho respondiendo al pequeño kitsune amarillo. -Tails? Pero qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó el equidna algo preocupado por la reacción de su pequeño amigo. -No hay tiempo Knuckles, pide ayuda, Sonic está atrapado- después ya no hubo respuesta. Solo unos minutos pasaron cuando el guardián llegó hasta la localización del pequeño zorro. Al instante comenzaron a buscar y a mover las rocas que obstruían la salida, para solo poder encontrar a dicho erizo tirado entre los escombros, rodeado en su propia sangre. Tails no pensó dos veces y corrió junta a su hermano mayor, buscando por un pulso de vida, el cual encontró, débil pero ahí estaba. -Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital necesita ayuda!- grito el zorrito, para que los demás reaccionaran y ayudaran el héroe caído. *** Comenzó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, al igual que uno en su pierna derecha, no recordaba lo que había sucedido. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un cuarto totalmente blanco, intentó preguntar dónde estaba, aún que nadie se encontrará en el cuarto con él, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de una máscara dándole la capacidad para respirar. Su cabeza dolía, demasiado, no podía recordar nada en absoluto, bueno si recordaba algo, era alguien llamándolo, parecía preocupado, y repetía constantemente su nombre 'Sonic' supuso que ese era él. Recordaba una pelea pero no muy claramente y un pequeño zorro había algo más que llegó a su mente un... erizo? negro y rojo, pero ninguno de los rostros de los dos seres aparecía, y su esfuerzo por recordar le causaba una gran migraña. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos seres entrando al cuarto, irónicamente un zorro y un lobo, con bata blanca. -Sonic! finalmente despiertas estaba muy preocupado por ti!- exclamó el pequeño al momento en que corría junto a la cama del erizo celeste. Sonic parecía confundido, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. -¿D-Donde estoy? ¿Que ha pasado?- fueron sus primeras preguntas, que dejaron a Tails algo confundido y preocupado por su hermano- ¿Quien eres?- fue lo que devastó a Tails, su hermano no sabía quién era.

* * *

-...Y así fue como todo ocurrió, Shadow.- dijo el zorro de ahora 11 años de edad al erizo rojo y negro, finalizando su explicación de la 'extraña' actitud su antiguo rival- después de ello, se recuperó intente ayudarle a que volviera a recordar pero nada, de vez en cuando me hablaba, pero ya no era lo mismo de antes. Cuando ya estaba completamente sano, desapareció, supongo que fue a vivir a otro lugar y no lo he visto desde entonces, no había hablado de ello desde hace un año. Me sorprende que lo hayas visto- -ya veo, gracias Miles- dijo Shadow comenzando a irse- y lo lamento- con eso el erizo azabache desapareció de la vista de dicho zorro. 


End file.
